A Dan Fenton Christmas Carol
by JP-Rider
Summary: A tale about how one man can change his greedy ways...okay, you've heard this tale before, now will be told with characters from Butch Hartman.
1. Prologue

**Since it's Christmas time, I'll give you all a good retelling of Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol, with DP characters.**

**I do not own characters from Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents and I do not own the story of The Christmas Carol, which is public domain.**

**Enjoy this short prologue.**

**/**

Prologue

In the snowy streets, a tall young man with black hair, glasses, a scarf around his neck, wears a brown long coat, a black top hat, and carries an umbrella. He was walking down the snowy streets of Amity as he sings a catchy tune.

_"Oh, what a merry Christmas Day! Hear the joyous music play! Bells are ringing, Choirs singing, Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!"_ He sings as he walks up the catwalk as he keeps balance.

_"Sharing a season of good cheer, With the ones we hold so dear. Friendly faces, Warm embraces, Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!"_ He jumps off of the catwalk as he uses the hook at the end of his umbrella to hold onto a pole to spin around and land on the snowy sidewalk.

_"Snowflake covered country lanes, Jack Frost painted window panes. Twinkling stars on Christmas trees, Oh, what happy memories."_ He starts walking as he taste a snowflake, then stops when he sees outside a window of a store with TVs playing the fireplace channel.

_"Gathered 'round the fireplace, Families filled with love and grace. 'Round the peaceful embers glow, Blessed yuletide spirits grow! Grow and grow, Grow and grow!"_ He raise his arms up as he twirls around as he dances when he has the snow fall onto his face.

_"Joy to the children far and near, What a wond'rous time of year! Isn't it just grand to say, Merry Merry Christmas, (Merry Merry Christmas), Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!"_ He finished his song as he raise his arms up as he ends up at the middle of the intersection. Cars were honking at the singer as they angrily told him to get out of the way.

"Sorry, sorry, was in the moment." He said as he walks out of the streets as he looks at you, the readers. "Sometimes, Christmas can be pretty hectic around this time of year." He told as he looks at the carolers singing.

"You know, there are good men on the earth, whom shows us their caring side of the world." said the man as he looks at the readers. "Greetings, I am Greg Writers, and I'm here to tell you a little story on how one man changed his greedy ways thanks to being reminded by three spirits."

We, the readers, looked at him funny as he gave a blank stare. "Oh, in sorry." He apologized. "You've all heard of a Christmas Carol before, have you? Well I don't think you've heard my version." He states. "With different characters of course."

He looks out the window as it shows playing the tv show Danny Phantom. He has an idea as he looks at us, the readers, "Here's how it goes, by starting a small town called Amity Park..."

**/**

**Three internet cookies to see what the song Greg/Ghost Writer was singing.**

**Short prologue, I know, but the next chapter will be longer. **

**Also, I've just discovered that A Christmas Carol was published onto this date.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. ACT I, PT I: Dan the Scrooge

**I do not own characters from DP, and FOP.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Act 1, part 1: Dan the Scrooge

At an old town of Amity Park, on a snowy day no less, Christmas time was here, and everyone is going to enjoy their Christmas. Today was Christmas Eve and around that time, people have to make quick shopping, and finish their work so they can spend some time with their families on the holidays.

But there is only one exceptional man.

That exception takes place at a large building called FentonWorks, one of the most highest, most profitable company in the US. FentonWorks was founded by Jack Fenton before collaborating with the rich billionaire Vlad Masters. The company is known to build technology and medicine, like none have seen before. Advanced computers, futuristic cellphones, and good medicine, all comes with a pretty penny.

Tucker Foley, the assistant for his boss, is seen looking over everything in check at the technology department. He is a family man at the age of 35, with a wife, two sons and two daughters he has to take care of. He, as well as the rest of the employees, were underpaid because of their cheap penny-pinching boss. Normally they would quit, but they're insured with FentonWorks and the last guy who quit, he was dirt poor and his wife left him with his children. Since then, they all won't attempt to perform on a strike.

"Hey Tuck, you know where Star is?" asked Kwan Wu, one of the workers who works for the pharmacy whom confronted the man.

"I saw her with Paulina at the coffee room." Tucker replied to his co-worker. "Why'd you asked?"

"Well, I'm planning to ask her to marry me." Kwan told him.

"Seriously? Oh man, about time the baby's daddy gets hitch with his girl." Tucker replied gladly. Kwan is the father of Star Light's child, Kwan Jr. The two had a one night stand six years ago which resulted in getting her pregnant. Feeling bad, Kwan decides to support her and their son. He only figured out since he started working at FentonWorks three years ago.

"If only I can afford a wedding, maybe the courthouse will work out." Kwan wondered as he went to find Star, but then he heard the intercom.

_"Kwan Wu, please report to Mr. Fenton's office, immediately." _

Kwan lowered himself down. He really wanted to see Star, but he must go to the office of his dreadful and wrathful boss.

/

"So if you would be so kindly to do so, I hope you would make a donation for the poor." Asked Mr. Lancer, as he and his associate Mr. Palooka stood in front of the desk of the CEO of FentonWorks as they're faced with the back of a chair.

"Hmm, so you're saying that I should just give out money to the needy?" asked a gruff voice of the CEO of FentonWorks. His voice was like something from the furthest darkness of the world with a hint of sadism. He was crooked as they always say. His hand is seen holding a cigar as smoke puffs out.

"But if I just give money to the poor, they wouldn't be poor anymore, now would they?" The chair turns around as a view of a man in his mid-thirties, with a strong build, groomed, but spiky ebony hair, blue soulless eyes, a frown on his face that shows that he is not pleased. He wore a black suit with white stripes all over.

"M-M-Mr. Fenton, I'm sure i-i-if you would be so k-k-kindly to make the donation." Mr. Palooka stuttered as the short man is nervous of the businessman who ruled all of Amity Park since FentonWorks owns a lot of business.

"How about you go and tell those penguins at the church to get laid." Mr. Fenton told them as they've stood there in shock.

"Oliver Twist, Mr. Fenton. That's not nice to say about the nuns." Mr. Lancer told the man.

"Oh don't give me one of your lectures, Mr. Lancer; you're not my teacher anymore, now are you?" Dan Fenton countered as he grin maliciously. He then saw Kwan at the door.

"Um, are you here to see me, Mr. Fenton?" Kwan asked his boss.

"Yes, as soon as these _beggars_ leave, we have a discussion to make, Mr. Wu." Dan told with a frown on his face. Kwan gulped as soon as Lancer and Palooka leave the office as he walks towards the desk. "Sit down." Dan ordered, Kwan sits in the seat as he face him. "Now, where's the money I let you loan?"

"Um, well you know I promise to pay you back, sir." Kwan replied as he twirling his fingers. "But-"

"Where did you spend my money, Mr. Wu?" Dan growled as he glares at the frighten employee.

"I-I sort of..." Kwan gulped as he looks frightened. "Spent it on a ring."

"A _ring?"_ Dan growled as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I am going to use it to mar-" Kwan was interrupted by his boss's laughter.

Dan huffs his cigarette as he blew a puff of smoke. "So let me get this straight. _You_, spent _my_ $300 on some ring? Let me see it." He asked as he extends his hand.

Kwan reluctantly pulls out his ring out of his pocket as he hands it to his boss. "Here it is, what do you think, sir?"

Dan inspects the ring as he nods in amusement. "13-karat ring, this will help pay me back." He said much to the shock of Kwan.

"You can't do that, sir! I need that ring!" Kwan told his crooked boss as Dan laughed.

"Well the next time you want to borrow money from me, better find something more valuable than this ring." Dan told him. Kwan was about to retort, but Dan spoke. "Now get out of my sight and get back to work."

Kwan didn't say anything in order to not risk getting fired. He gets up and leaves the office, leaving the Fenton tyrant alone. Now Kwan doesn't have a ring to give to Star.

Dan then picks up his remote as he watches the news. It shows Lance Thunder on stock marketing. _'Wonder who's higher up this time? Better be me.'_

"The stock market is high, folks." Lance Thunder states as he reads his report. "FentonWorks this week has proven to be one of the biggest, most highest, profitable company in the state of Illinois. Yes, Dan Fenton, the CEO heir of FentonWorks, has made it possible to top every company with an iron fist. Ever since his business mentor and godfather, Vlad Masters, died of a terminal illness, Dan has bought Vlad's company, DALV Corporation, and fused it with his company as Vlad's tower is what remains today, FentonWorks."

Dan chuckled, oh how he thanked Vlad about teaching him about business. He has to be cold, ruthless, dominating, and show no signs of weakness.

_"Mr. Fenton, a Mr. Foley wants to see you."_ The secretary told him.

"Let him in, Dorothea." Dan replied to his secretary. High office door opens as Tucker Foley enters his office. "Ah Mr. Foley, my assisstant. What can I do for you?"

"Well sir, I was wondering..." Tucker was quite nervous around his boss. If he saids one wrong word, his family's so going to be dirt poor. "If I can get, um, a raise?"

Dan hummed as he puts his cigar down on the ashtray. He straighten himself up as he clasp his hands together. "A raise, you say?"

"Well, yeah. My wife, Valerie, she's expecting me to get paid more so we can afford getting some bills done. She has a job at the Nasty Burger, but doesn't get paid well, so I was wondering if I can get a Christmas bonus?" Tucker hoped with plead.

"Hmm, you want more money, eh?" Dan smokes his cigar, for a young looking man in his early thirties, he was a chain smoker. "Alright, you get to work tomorrow, Tuck."

"Tomorrow!?" Tucker exclaims in shock. "But sir, tomorrow's Christmas!"

Dan stops smoking.

"Christmas?" Dan muttered as he looks at Tucker with no emotion in his eyes. "Christmas!? I'll tell you what Christmas is, nothing but a holiday that because of union rules, you have to get employees the day off. Christmas, is the time of hear where you gotta keep your money tight from stock holders."

"But sir, Christmas is about spending time with your family and friends." Tucker told his boss.

Before Dan could reply, his secretary spoke. _"Sir, there is a man name Timmy Turner and claims that he's your cousin."_

Dan groaned. Great, his cousin Timmy is coming. He was from his late mother's side of the family. Timmy was always a good and mischievous boy of the family. Dan wonders what happened to his goldfishes...

"Let him in to see what he wants." Dan told her as opening the door to his office is a young man in his twenties. He has brown hair, blue eyes, noticeable buck teeth, pink hat, and wears a pink coat with a green scarf and wears blue pants.

"Merry Christmas, Danny." Timmy said as he greets his cousin.

"Happy Holidays to you too, Turner." Dan dryly replied. "What do you want from me?"

"Well my parents are having a Christmas dinner tomorrow, so me and my wife, Tootie, were wondering if you could come?" Timmy asked his cousin. Dan knew Timmy through childhood, remember that he was a good lad. His parents weren't so bright, as Dan's mother and Timmy's mother are sisters, both married the idiotic men.

What was up with this family?

"Let me think, Tim." Dan replied as he saw the expectations of his cousin's hopeful eyes, but them decides to shatter his hope as he replied. "I'm going to be busy with paperwork tomorrow."

Timmy blinked twice as he replied. "But Danny-"

"It's Dan, Timothy." Dan corrected his cousin. "And I will not come to the dinner since I have some work to do. It's bad enough that I have to let some people the day off because of union rules."

But Timmy respond. "This is the umpteenth year that you've rejected my offer for a family dinner, Danny. Why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"It's a waste of time of the year." Dan simply replied to his cousin. "Now why don't you get out of my office, and let me talk to Tucker."

Timmy sigh in defeat. His parents have told him that it's a lost cause to convince his older cousin to come. Well, at least he tried.

"I-If that's what you want, Dan, then I'm sorry if I bothered you." Timmy grimly said as he exits out of his cousin's office.

_'Well that's taken care of, though I should've told him to take care of that buck tooth of his.'_ Dan thought as he turns to Tucker. "Well Tuck, do we have a deal of working tomorrow?"

Tucker has a look of defeat as he respond. "I-I'll come by in the morning, sir."

"Good." Dan replied as he smokes his cigar.

**/**

**What do you think? I did Dan's character good as a Scrooged up man? **

***crickets chirping***

**Everyone's a critic.**

**Anyway, part 2 of Act 1 will arrive soon.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. ACT I, PT II: Vlad's Ghost

**I do not own characters from DP, and FOP.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Act 1, part 2: Vlad's Ghost

It was about closing time for FentonWorks, as everyone who works there began to pack up and leave. They've clocked out, bring their stuff, and wished each other a Merry Christmas. Those who felt not merry, Kwan, has to go home and hoped to get enough money to buy another ring for Star. As for Tucker, he's going to have to get to work early so he can support his family.

Dan packed his things in his suitcase as he heads out of his office and to the elevator. Once he went down to the first floor, he gets out, and heads out of the building as he decides to walk down towards his condo. As he walks the streets, he heard a familiar voice through a megaphone.

"Come and donate money for the children's hospital!" Spoke a girl with raven hair like Dan's, amethyst eyes, as well as her purple lips. She wore a black long coat and black boots on. She is seen standing on top of a soapbox with a bucket full of donated checks and money.

_'Samantha.'_ Dan thought as he looks at the woman on a soapbox.

"Come and donate money for the children's hospital! I've payed $500 for getting the children to feel better! Just donate your share and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Kwanza!" Sam told as she steps down from the soapbox and checks how many money is there. It was good that she's making progress.

"Still cheery for the holidays, Sammy?" said a voice that the woman knew from a long time ago. She turns around and saw a grinning Dan. "I must say, without that coat, you have to be a looker around the boys."

"Daniel James Fenton, good to see you again." Sam replied with sarcasm.

"Oh come now, Sam. I thought we had this thing going on between us?" Dan asked as he use his playboy ways.

"We had a thing, but you've become a rich, greedy asshole." Sam retorts to the man.

"Oh come on, I thought you would be glad to see your old friend, and lover again." Dan states which pisses off Sam even more.

"That's hard for you to believe." She snarled as she looks at the cold man's eyes. "You know I still don't forgive you for what happened 12 years ago."

"What happened, 12 years ago? Things happened at that decade." Dan asked as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what, I'm sick of talking to you, Danny." She told him as she place the money in the box. "Merry Christmas." She spat as she walks towards her car so she can turn in the money to the hospital.

'What's her problem?' Dan thought as he shrugs. 'After all these years and she won't tell me what's her problem!? Forget it, nothing to fight about.' He thought as he saw the sun coming down as he continues to walk home.

/

Dan went to the tall building of his condo, where he took the elevator to the tenth floor to his condo. He walk down the halls as his complex home is about far away.

_'Man, what a bullshit day. Christmas this, Christmas that, a day where you're only reminded that you're a year older. A day that you've got a lot of bills to pay. Vlad never had to deal with this Christmas buttshit.'_ Dan thought as he looks down and noticed that there is another shadow next to his. He sigh, must be one of those kids sneaking up at the halls, again.

"Alright, what-" he turns around, but finds no one else. This confused Dan as he could've sworn that someone was behind him.

The man shrugged. Probably got too tired from work, he was five doors away towards his condo. He walks towards his destination, as he brings out his keys and begins to open his door.

_"Daniel..."_

Dan frozed. Was he hearing things?

He quickly turns around as he looks around, no one was there. _'I could've sworn that I've heard something!?'_ He thought. The voice does sound familiar though.

Dan shrugs as he enters his home. It must be the air conditioner making noises. As he close the door, he felt a chill in his complex home. He must've left the temperature to cold again.

/

11:58pm

"What a day." Dan groan as he's only in his blue pajama pants, showing off his bulk figure as he gets into bed. "Gotta wake up early in the morning." He notes as he sets his clock to six. He then falls down to sleep, it was a long day for him. He would need Tucker to help him upgrade some phone ideas.

He lie on his bed as he falls asleep, so he can count the sheep in his dreams. To him, probably every dollar he makes. Dan has been well taught by his godfather, Vlad. Vlad Masters has taught the boy how to run business. Every trip he has taken was for all the worth to keep his company running. If only Vlad could see him now.

_"Daniel..."_

Dan snorted. He was still asleep, but he could still hear that voice.

_"Daniel..."_

There's no way that voice could be Vlad's, he's dead.

_"Wake up, little badger."_

Dan shot up. What did that voice called him? The only person who's ever called him a little badger, was...

Then, he heard footsteps.

Dan thinks he heard a burglar, but he didn't heard any glass shattered. He gets up from his bead, grabs his red robe to wear, and then brings out a bat for defense.

"Alright, come out where ever you are." Dan demands as he held his bat.

_"Is that anyway to treat your uncle Vlad, Daniel?"_ said a voice from behind, which startled the Fenton as he stumble on back.

Dan got a good look on the person behind him. He was covered in shades of ghostly green, with deathlike skin, covered in chains with money boxes and piggy banks connected to the chains. When Dan saw his face, all he can say was...

"Vlad?" Dan muttered as he sees his old godfather. "You're alive?"

Vlad chuckled as he told him. _"No Daniel, I am nothing but a spirit from the grave."_

"I-I don't understand." Dan stammered as he couldn't believe his uncle's ghost. "Why are you here?"

Vlad gave him a stern look as he pull Dan up from the collar. _"I've come here for you, to correct my mistakes I've put onto you!"_

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked his dead godfather.

_"When I helped you in the business, Daniel."_ Vlad began as he throws Dan to a chair. _"Do you remember how I've robbed those people with insurance and mortgages? Remember the times I've run my company with an iron fist?"_ He asked the man who he sees as a nephew.

"Yeah, you're quite the legend of the Wall Street journal about that." Dan states as Vlad glares at the man.

_"No! After I've died of illness, I was sent to a place where people like me pays for their greed."_ Vlad gave a look of solemn and regret. _"I've made many regrets in my life. Like your mother for example."_

"My mom?" Dan asked in confusion until he realizes something. "You had a crush on my mom? Gross."

_"I was going to marry Madeline, but I was so focus on my money and business, she married your father instead." _Vlad looks at Dan as he lean closer to his godson. _"For tonight, you will be visited by three spirits."_

"Three spirits?" Dan repeats.

_"Yes Daniel."_ Vlad told him. _"Expect the first spirit by one, the second spirit by two, and the third spirit by three. You have to listen to them, learn from them, or you'll never have a good future."_ The window doors opens as Vlad and Dan looked outside to see ghosts floating outside as two of them grabs Vlad and takes him to a portal.

"Vlad!" Dan shouts as he saw his dead godfather being carried away.

_"Remember Daniel, expect the first spirit by one!"_ Vlad told him as he is dragged inside the portal as it disappears along with the other ghosts.

Dan backed away as he falls onto his bed. This has got to be a dream, was it?

**/**

**Vlad's Ghost really spooked Dan, did he? Well now that Dan got the warning, who will be the first ghost of Christmas past be? Tune in to find out.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
